In a fluid circuit, such as a refrigerant circuit of a refrigeration system, it is sometimes desirable to split the flow path into two or more parallel flow paths along part of the fluid circuit. This is, e.g., the case in refrigeration systems comprising two or more evaporators arranged in parallel. It may further be desirable to be able to control the fluid flow to each of the parallel flow paths, e.g. in such a manner that a substantially equal fluid distribution is obtained, or in such a manner that the system is operated in an optimum manner, e.g. in terms of energy consumption or efficiency.
In some previous attempts to control distribution of refrigerant between two or more parallel flow paths in a refrigeration system, a distributor is arranged downstream relative to an expansion valve in the refrigerant flow path. Thus, the refrigerant is distributed after expansion of the refrigerant, i.e. the refrigerant is mainly gaseous. This has the disadvantage that it is very difficult to control the flow of refrigerant to obtain a substantially equal distribution between the parallel flow paths.